


Release

by Lady_hakunamatata



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst and Porn, Fingerfucking, Hand Jobs, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 12:58:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9821531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_hakunamatata/pseuds/Lady_hakunamatata
Summary: It was like a magnet that acted upon his subconscious: from time to time, he found himself pushing Steve to that breaking point; there was something simply addictive in watching that man lose his center.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [letmeloveyou814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/letmeloveyou814/gifts).



> Obviously, my dear Vir, this is for you. You may not be the red in my paintings, but you sure are the Stony in my AO3 account.

Tony wasn’t sure where things had gone so askew; one minute he was having as civil a chat with Steve as they hadn’t had in a long time (probably since the day they met), the next it had escalated to a heated discussion that had all their friends clear the area, leaving just the two of them screaming at each other’s faces like babies who’d skipped their nap. It was beyond frustrating.  
  
The worst thing was, Tony knew it had been his fault. As usual, he had been the one pushing the situation even when he was well aware that he was wrong- because, god, he knew he was wrong! He just couldn’t help it, though. It was like a magnet that acted upon his subconscious: from time to time, he found himself pushing Steve to that breaking point; there was something simply addictive in watching that man (usually so collected and rational and mature) lose his center. Tony was well aware of how stupid that sounded, but he couldn’t stop himself, and not for lack of trying.  
  
So now here he was, walking randomly around the land like a lost puppy, trying to approach the situation like a grown up (or as close to that as he could manage, he wasn’t fooling himself). He was fully aware that it could backfire, that the tension between them could end up even more unbearable than before, that their relationship could end up with irreparable damage. So when he was expecting the worst, nothing that happened could knock him off balance, right?  
  
  
Wrong.   
This part wasn’t the one that felt foreign to Tony. He had enough experience in being wrong about his approach to Steve to count as a side job for which he’d be an instant hire. The part that he couldn’t wrap his mind around was what he’d been wrong about-and the conflictive yet revealing thoughts the situation unleashed within himself. Deep down, he guessed he’d always known, on some level he’d always been aware of what suddenly he couldn’t simply keep ignoring.  
  
Once he’d walked in circles around his own worried mind enough times to drive himself mad, Tony decided to just do what was most familiar for him and dive into the predicament without thinking much about it. He walked towards Steve with renewed energy and impressive determination. Steve was currently making himself useful, the selfless bastard, killing two birds with one stone by chopping wood- which would not only minimize the work the Bartons would need to do later on, but would also, Tony imagined, help Steve blow off some steam. And given the energy Steve was obviously putting into the task, logs practically flying away from his spot after he’d hit them, Tony’s assumption hadn’t been far from accuracy.  
  
Tony buried the dread that threatened to still him and walked the last few steps that put him at a prudential distance, but still within reach of Steve’s peripheral vision.   
He cleared his throat for good measure. “Hey”.  
Steve exhaled a long sigh. “I’m tired, Tony.”  
The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them. “I didn’t think the supersoldier could get tired. You think your systems are failing somehow, maybe I could-“  
“Stop.” Steve dropped the axe and looked up at him. “Why are you here?”  
Tony bit his lip, but then looked at Steve right to his eyes. “I came to apologize for being such an ass.”  
  
Steve raised an eyebrow, and Tony prepared for a comment that made his disbelief painfully clear, in a definitive way. Instead, he was surprised when Steve gave him a retort that still qualified as milder than Tony felt he deserved. “And you think you were on the right track by continuing to mock me?” Despite the stiffness of his shoulders and the intimidating posture his back had adopted, Steve actually laughed. It was controlled, short, almost reluctant, but a laugh nonetheless. Tony could work with that.  
“Yeah, sorry about that,” Tony held out his hand. “That came out completely wrong. Truce?”  
“Alright,” Steve shook his hand, his grasp strong even though he’d spent the better part of the last two hours tiring himself with the chopping. “Let’s see how long you can hold that.”  
This time there was no strain in his voice; on the contrary, Tony thought he could even sense a hint of complicity. He held on to that hope as if his life depended on it, simultaneously aware that he was taking maybe a bigger risk than he was prepared to.  
  
“Well,” Steve said when they let go, “since you’re here, you think you could-“  
“Sure,” Tony gave him a half smile, as laid back as he could muster. “Just tell me where you want me.”  
He knew he was playing with fire, but even if this little game of his came to bite him in the ass, at least all the cards would be on the table. Steve, however, either didn’t get the hidden meaning in his words, or chose to ignore it. He simply instructed Tony on which pile of logs to start from and gave him the axe he’d been using, before walking away to find himself a replacement.  
  
Very soon into the task, the mood had relaxed visibly, and they were engaged in a good-natured conversation. This lifted Tony’s spirits, and encouraged by the atmosphere, he tried to steer the conversation more towards his side of the field, to make it easier for him to test the waters.  
“So, let me get this straight,” Tony said, turning towards Steve, who startled him since he was already looking his way. He wasn’t wearing one of his particularly intimidating looks, so Tony wasn’t entirely sure why it unsettled him so much. He swallowed and continued. “You have super strength. Meaning, you can punch your way out of virtually any situation.”  
“In theory, yes,” Steve admitted calmly, and Tony didn’t need him to add that he still didn’t think it was the way to go. Steve, instead, let Tony continue. It was infuriating, sometimes, how calm and patient and collected Steve could be whenever he wanted to- no, whenever Tony allowed him to share that side of him. He was acutely aware that the difficulties in their dynamics were due to Tony’s own tendency to push all the right buttons at the wrong moment. “But-“  
  
“No, no, no.” Tony interrupted. “No buts. So, in theory, you could have, say, done the dirty work with the logs without a weapon. Still, you chose to use one anyway. Why?”  
“I’m not sure you’d understand.” Steve’s voice sounded sad, resigned.  
“Actually, I understand lots of things,” Tony stepped up his attitude game, but now the way he was pushing Steve’s limits had a different undertone, and it seemed both understood what the game was about; they just needed that little push, that last step into unexplored waters. Tony was certain this time that he wasn’t reading things wrong, and he was increasingly curious about finding out for sure if he was in the same page it was becoming obvious that Steve was. Reverting into the teasing was about helping Tony ease into the unknown territory. “I have a few nice papers that can confirm I am in fact pretty smart. That’s kind of badass, you know? So spill the beans, Cap. Why do you get off doing things the most mundane way, then?”  
  
Steve didn’t answer right away. Instead, he stretched back on the grass, the back of his hand brushing Tony’s thigh making the sensation of the touch expand into places, just hours earlier, Tony wouldn’t have thought this particular touch could reach. He didn’t dare move, even though he knew that from that position, it would be impossible for Steve to notice the way Tony’s jeans were steadily becoming tighter.  
Suddenly, Steve spoke, bringing Tony out of his anxious thoughts.  
“It’s not that I get off doing things that way,” Steve murmured. “I just feel more- well, more connected, I guess. More human, yes. Normal.”  
  
Tony looked down at Steve’s closed eyes, his impassive face, searching for a trace of- what? A sign that Steve was upset for having this conversation? No, that would have been himself. Steve was nothing like him. That was part of why he fascinated Tony so much. He wanted to understand how a man like that could function in the same world that Tony existed. There were other reasons for his fixation, of course, but Tony would forever be in awe of how Steve’s spirits remained intact even after everything he’d been around to see- and the reason behind what he hadn’t been able to see.  
  
Tony stood up, and reached his arm down. “Come on, soldier,” he smiled down at Steve’s sun-drenched face, his sharp, gorgeous features (for there was no denying that Steve was indeed gorgeous) facing up at him, long-lashed eyes shielded by his big hand.  
Steve took the offered hand and jumped to his feet, looking at Tony in a way that was equal parts curious and amused. Instead of letting go of Steve’s hand, Tony shifted his grip and they walked back to the pile. “Wait here.”  
  
Tony entered the barn where there were more logs stacked and came out with a couple in his arms. When he was standing facing Steve, he dropped them to the floor. Steve raised an eyebrow at him.  
“Take one,” Tony encouraged. “Unleash your inner beast or whatever you wanna call it. Go to town. I won’t judge,” he added with a smile that was definitely flirty, although Tony wasn’t sure how much of it was intention and how much plain instinct.  
He watched as Steve bent to pick a log from the top of the pile, but held it in his hands as he looked up at Tony, as if he was trying to plead for Tony to back down, but that wasn’t happening.  
“Come on,” Tony insisted. “Consider this your time off. Put your brain on hold for a while and let go. Allow yourself to _feel_ a bit. That is what makes us all humans.”  
“Glad you’re taking this so seriously, Tony,” Steve joked, but then he changed the grasp on the log, and Tony couldn’t take his eyes off as, without any kind of warning, he ripped it cleanly in half.  
  
It took a few seconds for Tony to recover, and this time he was absolutely positive that he was hard. It was a true wonder how fast his blood had concentrated downwards, so much so that if he wasn’t feeling it himself he wouldn’t have believed it was possible.  
“Did I spook you yet, are we done here?” There was laughter in Steve’s voice, the poor bastard was wonderfully unaware that his sole existence, these past few hours alone, had managed to make Tony reconsider his whole life. It wasn’t fair.  
  
But Tony wouldn’t, he absolutely wouldn’t, be to blame for any further development. He couldn’t handle that much responsibility. That didn’t mean he couldn’t build a metaphorical machine to help tilt the scale in the right direction. If anything, he’d be just proposing a challenge, it didn’t have to mean what they weren’t ready to take.  
“I think you’re underestimating me, Cap,” Tony made his approach gradually, as casual as possible, until they were two steps from each other. “I don’t scare that easily.”  
Now he could see Steve’s Adam’s apple bobbing as he swallowed. That observation took Tony’s mind places where he wasn’t sure yet there was a chance of going, so he kept his focus and pressed further.  
  
“What is it you want, Tony?” Finally, a crack started to show. Steve’s voice sounded hoarse, less steady than usual. Tony could have thrown his fist in the air if it wasn’t that he didn’t think there was a little ways left to victory.

“Told you,” He murmured, making a point of glancing down at Steve’s lips as he spoke. He traced his own lips with his tongue. “I want to help you feel good. I want to see you do what you want to do, screw the consequences.”  
  
Steve didn’t respond. Or at least his answer wasn’t a spoken one. Instead, he stepped closer, so close that Tony had barely a second to smell Steve’s minty breath when Steve’s mouth came crashing down on his, attacking him with a fierceness that was evidently so heavily concealed, buried under layers and layers of discipline and control, that Tony could see how hard it was for Steve to get even the faintest hold on it. And wasn’t this what Tony had asked of him? But the intensity of the moment terrified him. He wanted this, yes, he wanted it so badly. But he wasn’t willing to risk Steve hating him afterwards. He wanted whatever was happening between them to not be a mistake.  
  
When Tony tried to cool things down, Steve only pulled at him harder, tugging at his shirt with one hand while the other settled at Tony’s hip and started walking them back towards the inside of the barn. Not being able to see where he was going, Tony stepped and tripped over tools and all kinds of things, until Steve shoved him hard, and he fell on his back on a pile of hay, Steve promptly crawling on top of him, hands fumbling with Tony’s shirt while Tony cupped Steve’s head pulling him closer, as if he wanted to melt both bodies into one.  
When Steve was done with Tony’s shirt, he broke the kiss. Tony panted heavily while trying to fumble for words, but found none as Steve started busying his neck with kisses of such obscene nature that felt considerably pornographic, even by Tony Stark’s standards. A low moan made his way through Tony’s lips and he sat up, when Steve sucked hard on the sensitive skin of Tony’s neck, distracting him enough that Tony noticed a moment later what Steve’s hands had been doing.  
  
While driving Tony crazy with kisses, Steve had undone both their trousers and had freed their pulsing erections, which were now pressed together in Steve’s fist, steadily being pumped to drive them both towards that exhilarating edge of completion. Tony’s mouth was invaded then by Steve’s fingers, and the vibrations of Steve’s moans blew against Tony’s nipple where Steve was currently sucking even more marks, when Tony got the hint and started sucking on Steve’s fingers. Sensations were threatening to make his brain short-circuit.  
  
Finally, Steve’s fingers left Tony’s mouth with a popping sound and Steve’s arm snaked down Tony’s back until it found the edge of his trousers. Steve slid his hand into Tony’s underwear, causing a shiver to spread through Tony’s every cell. A tentative finger rubbing against Tony’s entrance made him draw a sharp breath, a breath that turned ragged as that finger pressed his way inside Tony with increasing insistence, muscles wrapping around it as it slowly pushed further in, causing a strangely pleasing sting to spread along the way. Tony tilted his head back, not letting Steve see his slight wince, in fear that he’d stop.  
  
As Tony’s body was beginning to relax at the intrusion, and his face along with it, Steve withdrew his finger, making Tony whine at the loss.  
  
Steve murmured soothing, reassuring words and then he started his way back in, this time going a bit further, circling his finger a little wider, causing Tony to jump when the tip curled slightly inside him and brushed against a spot that made Tony’s body thoroughly melt.  
“Again,” he mumbled, “do that again.”  
  
But Steve, the damn tease, only withdrew his finger once more, and when it came back in, it was joined by a second one.  It took once again a moment where Steve stayed still for Tony to adjust to the new sensation, a little burning this time, definitely deeper than when it was just one. But after a while, he did get used to it and then Tony didn’t wait for Steve to move, he didn’t give an instruction, he didn’t beg. He simply started rocking his hips back and forth, up and down, fucking himself on Steve’s two fingers, steadying his body with his hands on Steve’s shoulders, while Steve continued to jerk them both off.  It was the sexiest experience Tony had lived, which given Tony’s history, it was to say something.  
  
Soon, it got too much, the overwhelming thrill of orgasm felt closer and stronger than Tony’d ever felt it. His movements slowed, and Steve read the situation loud and clear. He picked up where Tony’d left off, moving his fingers in and out, pressing more and more insistently into Tony’s pleasure spot, until Tony felt as if he’d explode into a billion stars.  
  
He kept his hold on Steve tight while Steve finished him off, only to collapse against Steve’s chest when he’d spilled his release on Steve’s stomach.  
  
A weak support on Steve’s part, and the fact that he was still working on himself, made them fall back, Steve landing on the hay and Tony gracelessly sprawled on Steve’s chest.  
  
Tony lifted a weak arm and joined hands with Steve, both now pumping his length together, lazily, until Tony’s hand lifted, dragging Steve along. At Steve’s gloriously, dark-eyed, confused look, Tony only shrugged, before lifting his upper body and moving down to wrap his lips around Steve’s length. Tony smiled around Steve’s head when Steve lay back down with a sigh. Then, he got to work.

**Author's Note:**

> Regardless of the (extremely biased, let's face it) opinion of my friend Virginia, please do let me know what the rest of you thought of this work.  
> Keep in mind, I finished this at about 2:30 am, and it's unedited because of reasons.


End file.
